


if you were given the chance, would you take your shot?

by dhe20



Series: in need of a new muse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Smooching, Swearing, adora and bow are best bros who support their girlfriends being girlfriends, bi disaster glimmer, editing was fueled by noodles, glitra, making amends, this is mostly a glitra fic with minor catradora and glimbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20
Summary: "Do you think, maybe... They like each other?" Bow looked over at the girl."Like... Like, like-like?" Adora lowered her drink from her face to gaze back at him. He could only give her a shrug. "It makes sense. I mean, I guess I can see it." They both stared in different directions, pulling the idea of it apart to inspect it."But if they like each other," He swirled the drink in his cup around, as if it would have answers, "Why all the fighting?""I guess we'll have to find out." She looked back up to catch his gaze, and they shared a faint smile. He raised his drink as if in toast. She mimicked the gesture, giving his cup a quiet 'clink' before they both sipped from their glasses.--Or, Catra and Glimmer have been at each other's throats for some time now. Bow and Adora see right through it.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: in need of a new muse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	if you were given the chance, would you take your shot?

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this is part of my first series on here, so i guess im a fully fledged ao3 author now.... great. hope you enjoy !

“What is wrong with you two?!” Adora nearly shrieked. She was standing in her room, overseeing Glimmer, who sat cross-legged on the floor, elbow pressed into her thigh so her cheek had a place to rest in her hand. And Catra, who sat beside Glimmer with her leg closest to the two up and her arm resting on top of her knee, as if she was creating a wall between her and them. 

“I mean, it’s been weeks! There’s no fighting anymore! The Universe is at peace and you two are still treating each other like you’re enemies!”

The two could only offer huffs of boredom as Adora stared them down. 

“I mean, from what I’ve heard, you guys made some sort of connection when you were on Prime’s ship together!”

Glimmer’s cheeks took on a much rosier glow as she turned her head even further away from Adora. 

“And Glimmer told me on our ship that she really wanted to be your friend,” Her words smoothed as she leaned down in front of Catra, as if she was rubbing it in her face. 

“What?!” Glimmer ripped, “You said you wouldn’t say anything!!” 

“And Glimmer!” Adora swished on her toes to face the other girl, “Catra told me the other night that she missed. Your. Talks.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Catra was on her feet now, “What is trust? Who knows? Certainly not I!”

“Catra, I’m sorry, but I know you two like each other so why on Etheria do you act like you hate each other so much?!”

“Adora, you’re not a part of this!” Glimmer found her way to her feet as well. 

Adora stepped back, shocked at the outburst. 

She pointed at Glimmer, “You’re one of my best friends and you’re,” She turned the hand to Catra, “My girlfriend. I’d say I’m definitely a part of this.” 

Sparkles bustled at the tips of Glimmer’s fingers, she pressed them into a fist in hopes of calming her anger, “Adora, that doesn’t matter! Maybe we just have some shit to deal with and it doesn’t. Involve you.”

“What shit could you possibly have?!”

Glimmer and Catra looked at each other, both with arms tightly crossed, then made a series of faces as if that’s just how they talked. Catra then scoffed and turned away, raking her claws across her scalp. 

Adora watched her, then gave Glimmer a look, hoping it’d make her spit it out. 

Glimmer took in a shaky breath and let it out slow, “We were doing just fine without your... intervention.”

Adora stared at her blankly before scoffing, “So that’s it? You two have some secret history that I don’t get to know about?”

“That about sums it up,” Catra sneered before making her way to the door. 

“Don’t leave! I’m trying to help you!”

“Well obviously we’re just a lost cause and you’re gonna have to drop it,” Glimmer glared her down before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. 

—

“Would you get off my back?!” Catra stood up so fast, the cutlery from the table bounced. 

“I was just asking why a creepy cat lady was sneaking around the garden past midnight,” Glimmer tried to explain in a hushed tone, but the charge of annoyance was quite clear. 

“Look, guys, I don’t thin-“ Bow tried to intersect from his place at the table. 

“I wasn’t sneaking! I was just taking a walk!”

“It was nearly 2 in the morning.”

“And how would you know that? Either someone tattled on me or you were watching me.” Catra’s claws were ripping at the table cloth. 

“I-I,” Glimmer faltered, “I was grabbing some tea.” 

“Oh, so when you take a walk it’s fine but I do it it’s ‘creepy,’ that’s totally fair!”

Catra almost jumped when Adora’s hand grasped her upper arm. 

“Catra, hun, calm down, I-“

“NO!” Catra shunted Adora off her arm before hitting her palm against the table top again, “C’mon Melog, let’s go,” She turned to walk away, but didn’t make it far before Melog cloaked her. The lasting three watched the door open and shut with a rattling bang. Adora stood still, hand uncomfortable in the air where Catra had shoved it. Bow took a silent sip from his water, staring at his emptied plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Great. She ruined dinner again! Cuz she doesn’t do it enough already,” Glimmer mumbled, continuing her pace around the table, stacking the dishes in her hand. 

“What was that?” Bow pulled the reigns back on any of his harsh emotions, he knew that more yelling wasn’t going to result in anything productive.

“I was just asking a question,” The fake sing-song in Glimmer’s voice shook it’s way down both Bow and Adora’s spines. 

“Glimmer-“ Adora tried. 

“Don’t start with me.”

Adora gave Bow wide and furious eyes. He stared back with null ones. 

“I’m going to bed.” Glimmer moved towards the door. 

“Not until we clear this up,” Bow stood in attempts to block her path. 

Glimmer stopped and stared at the frightened boy with a cold glare. 

Bow gulped, “We were just wondering,” He gestured vaguely at Adora, roping her back into this and reminding Glimmer she can’t ignore her any longer, “What’s been up with you two lately.” He tried to slow his speech in hopes of soothing the situation. 

Glimmer sighed, placing the dish pile onto the closest part of the table. 

She looked back up at Bow with a warm eyes, touched his arms with soft hands, and gave him sweet smile. 

“No.” She quickly dropped the candy facade before vanishing to dust. 

—

Adora sat in her bed, the soft light of the moons, stars, and little tea candles was all that fell on her. Legs under the blanket while she leaned against the headboard, book in hand. She was starting to pick up reading as a hobby, now that she had the time for it. It also helped having Bright Moon’s largest library right around the corner. 

The door slowly opened and closed, and she barely perked up at the sound, or the motions of a figure coming towards her, as she already knew who it was. Catra had been spending nearly every night in Adora’s room. At this point, it was really their room together, with all Catra’s possessions up against the far wall, and her clothes scattered amongst the tiling. Adora hardly minded it at all. She’d spent so long telling herself to stay away, why would she deny herself now? She craved for it, honestly. 

Catra curling up on Adora’s feet had her smiling, but the rushing memories of just a few hours ago came tumbling in, and her smile was stifled. 

“Where’ve you been?” Adora poked her big toe up to nudge Catra just slightly, hoping the comfort of a teasing tone wouldn’t set her off. 

“Creeping around in the garden, you know, what I always do,” Catra nearly hissed at her own words. 

“Oh, c’mon, she didn’t mean it,” Adora tried, closing the pages around her bookmark and placing it aside. 

“Sure sounded like she did,” Catra curled up a little tighter into herself, as if squeezing at her memories might make them change. But it doesn’t, so she rolled over to face the ceiling. It might have answers. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora leaned forward into her knees. 

“Adora, I don’t wanna do this right now.”

“We can’t have this same conversation every night, Catra. You’re gonna have to face your feelings eventually.”

“I’d be perfectly content to never do that ever.”

“I know, but maybe talking it out can help.”

“How do I know you won’t go tattling off to everyone about everything I say?” Catra’s bark was certainly harsh sometimes. 

“I-“ She looked down at Catra, waiting for her to meet her eyes. When she did, Adora touched her arm gently, “You’re right, that was really shitty of me.”

Catra rolled her eyes and landed on the ceiling again, “I’d say.” Adora didn’t say anything. She honestly didn’t know what to say. Catra sensed her stare on her fur, and looked back over to Adora. 

“I just think talking will help,” Adora offered with kinder eyes. 

Catra scoffed, “You’ve been hanging out with Bow too much.”

Adora’s eyebrows crooked along with a frown, “You and Glimmer running off all the time makes that very easy to do.”

Catra rolled her eyes again, pushing her palm into Adora’s leg to move her. Adora played along with the tease, dramatically dropping her legs to the side. Catra ran her gaze up to Adora and they shared a small smile. She sat up, deciding her current position was uncomfortable, and crossed her legs to face Adora, who had already fixed her position. 

“Talk to me,” Adora reached out to give an assuring squeeze to Catra’s leg. 

Catra pulled down a heavy breath, combing through her hair until she could tug on the ends, “I told you about what happened to me on Prime’s ship, right?” Her words came out slow and methodic. 

“Yeah, you were stuck with Glimmer for a while, pissed off a dictator, hit a clone. Regular Catra stuff.”

A smirk found it’s way onto Catra’s lips at the teasing before she wiped it away. 

“That Glimmer part,” Catra’s voice faltered as she started having to force words out, “We- .... God,” Catra shoved the pad of her palm into her eye, trying to pull the right words into place. 

Adora gave her a smile and another assuring squeeze to the leg. 

“We... we might have kissed.” Catra leaned back, her ears pressed hard against her hair, preparing for the feedback. 

Adora froze, blinking Catra back into focus. 

“I was- We were both very... afraid. And... alone.” Catra stayed leaned back, like Adora might explode. Catra didn’t believe she would, Adora was always an understanding person, but one had to be cautious. 

“I was put in her cell one night cuz I-“ She forced an awkward laugh and rubbed at her neck, “You know me. Pissing off dictators.” She looked at Adora, hoping maybe her facial expression has lightened up. “I wrecked her room, then she made me lay in the bed with her. We talked. Then she got touchy and I honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone wanted to touch me, so I let her. God, I was so fucking stupid. She asked to kiss me and I couldn’t find a good reason to say no s-so.... We did.” Catra fumbled when she realized she was rambling. She looked back at Adora but her face was so blurry behind her welling eyes. 

Adora’s face was much softer now, her thumb rubbing circles into Catra’s knee, just listening. 

“God, I- Why did I do that? I’ve never been so- so weak. Then she acted like it never happened, she started picking on me and I guess I just snapped. If she wants to fight about it, I’ll fight-“

“You don’t have to fight.” Adora croaked. She moved her hand up to hold Catra’s cheek, rubbing away the loose tears. 

Catra pushed into Adora’s touch. 

“You’re mad at her,” Adora offered. 

“Fucking beyond,” Catra almost laughed, swiping at her other eye to clear the tears. 

—

“Glimmer, stop-“

“No, Bow! I can’t. I won’t!” 

Bow was shaking his head, she could see from the corner of her eye. He sat in front of her window while she paced, trying to calm her down. It might have worked if she was actually listening. 

“I don’t get it, Bow! I feel like she’s out to get me!”

“She’s not out to get y-“

“Yes, she is!”

“Glimmer,” He stood up, making her slow to a stop, “Can you just, please, breathe.”

Glimmer looked up at him, her brows all furrowed, hands on hips, and blew a quick burst of air into his face. He scrunched his nose and eyebrows, shaking his head a little, but stood his ground. 

“Glimmer-“

“No, Bow. I don’t think you understand.”

“What is there to understand? It honestly feels like you two just decided to hate each other!”

Glimmer rubbed her arm, her demeanour faltering, “I don’t hate her.” 

“Then why are you acting like this?” He tried to stay calm, but the obvious annoyance came tumbling out. 

Glimmer shifted, eyes darting to the floor. 

“Glimmer,” He placed his hand on her shoulder, “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know...” 

He pressed his forehead to her temple, placing a light kiss to her cheek. “Pleaseeeeeee? For meeee?” 

She couldn’t see him, with him slipping his arms around her, but she could practically hear the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.”

“Yes!” He jumped off her to punch the air in success. 

“But only!” She pointed her finger to him, practically touching his nose, “If you never tell anybody ever.”

“I can do that.”

“You’re the worst secret-keeper! Forget it, I’m just gonna go punch something,” She turned to walk away, but Bow quickly grabbed her wrist. 

“I promise on my life I won’t tell anybody ever.” His eyes gleamed with his seriousness. 

She grinned at him, “That’s better.”

“Now why do you hate Catra so much.”

“I don’t hate Catra-! Oh my god,” Glimmer pulled both her hands up to rub her temples. Deep breaths, “First of all, I don’t hate Catra. Okay?”

Bow nodded in agreement. 

“Okay...” Glimmer forced the cool air deep into her lungs. “When we were on Prime’s ship-“

“Oh no it happened on Prime’s ship?”

“...Yeah.”

Bow nodded eagerly. 

“Catra was put in my cell for a night. She pissed off Prime and we guessed he wanted to put her in her place. Show her how easy it was to lock her up.” It was so hard to pry her gaze off the floor, Bow barely caught glimpses of her eye as she spoke, “She wouldn’t just lay down on the bed. And she looked so.... Scared. Terrifying and angry but definitely scared. I finally got her to lay down with me, but she was so jumpy. You know when you can just tell when someone’s been hurt?” She looked for Bow’s agreement and he gave her a small smile and a ‘Yeah’ before she continued. “I grabbed her hand,”

She reached out for Bow’s hand. Maybe to reenact for him.... Maybe to relive it. 

“She just seemed so soft and... and warm.”

Bow raised his brow at her, and she cowered a little. 

“I kissed her.” Her words were small and shaking.

“Wait wha-“ He tried but Glimmer pushed a finger to his lips. 

“... And she kissed me back.” She whisper-shouted in disbelief.

He pushed her hand off his mouth, holding onto it tightly, “You kissed?”

Glimmer’s cheeks grew a few shades pinker. 

“I-“ Bow shook his head, hoping to shake away his dismay, “Okay. So... why do you hate her now?”

“What did I just say? I don’t ha-“

“Glimmer!”

Glimmer wanted to give him a frosty glare but decided against it. Now wasn’t the time. 

“I guess... She reminds me of it all.”

“Of being on the ship?”

“That, and... She reminds me of my weakest moments. She was always there when I was at my worst.”

“Glimmer...” He wasn’t sure what he was going to follow that up with, but decided touching her arm was his best bet. 

“I know I shouldn’t take it out on her. I know. But I see her and.... it’s like every emotion bubbles up at once. I could handle it before, but it keeps getting worse and I just...” She had no ending thoughts, just waited for Bow’s condemning. 

“That’s because you haven’t talked.”

“What?”

“To Catra. You two need to talk about it. About you’re feelings.” 

Glimmer’s eyes were shiny with stinging tears. “I can’t.”

“I know you can.” He pulled her into a hug. 

Glimmer let the tears get the better of her, sobbing silently into his chest. He rubbed her back and combed through her hair with his fingers, patient in waiting for her.

“She hates me, Bow. I know she does.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“I know I would.”

“Hey, hey,” He pulled her face up so he could see her, combing her hair out of her face, “She doesn’t hate you.” 

She looked at him for a while, soaking in all his assurance. 

“Do you regret it?” He asked. 

“What?” 

“The kiss.”

“Oh,” She looked down again, “I... I don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” Bow soothed, “Do you like her?”

Glimmer got rigid in his hands. Oh god, she never thought of that. 

“It’s okay if you do.”

“Wouldn’t that.... hurt you?” Her words were so tiny he barely caught them. 

“Why would that hurt me?” 

“Well... you’re my boyfriend...”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” She grabbed the hands that had been laying so gentle on her shoulders, her eyes wide. 

“Then there’s no reason for me to be hurt.”

Her tears welled up again, she couldn’t help but tackle him into another hug. 

—

Glimmer had a favourite spot in the castle. It’s been her favourite for years, now. It was a circular window, smaller than most of the windows, but just big enough for her to comfortably sit on the ledge and not feel cramped. It overlooked the garden. Her garden. She never sat here during the day, too many people around. Besides, the night was always better. Much calmer, that’s for sure. The air was cooler at night, and the gentle breeze always seemed to undo any tension her body was holding, and cleansed her of anything she was worrying about. 

A rustle in the grass below. This wasn’t new. Lately, it’s even become expected. She watched the figure move slow and somber across the yard, stopping at many different plants. Some nights, the figure would sit on the bench for a while. And some nights, her cat would be by her side. 

She watched Catra, a feeling of warmth washing over her, and radiating from her chest. Watched her make her way across the row of all the flowers that were curled up for the night. Most nights, she would bare a soft smile on her face. But this night, her worry took over. The chasm in her gut, that was supposed to make her nervous, just made her feel sick. She frowned. 

—

Catra was staring at the ceiling. Staring out the window to the stars. Staring at Adora. She smiled, at her loving girlfriend, before pulling herself out of the bed. 

Adora rustled, stretching her arms into the warm spot Catra had just left for her. 

“Where’re you goin’?” Adora slurred, barely opening an eye. 

“Just a walk,” Catra bent down to place a gentle kiss on Adora’s forehead, then a quick peck at her nose. Adora smiled, a little dopey. “I’ll be right back.”

“Mm’kay,” Adora curled into the warmth of the bedsheets before dozing back off. 

Catra made sure to keep her footsteps completely silent. She already felt bad, leaving Adora alone like this almost every night, even if Adora insisted it was fine, so she didn’t want to keep her awake too. 

Stepping outside and into the cool air made Catra’s fur stick up a little, but it’s always exactly what she needed. 

Her tail would swing with a sense of forlorn, the null of a dark garden and an endless sky made her feel small. But in a comforting way, like maybe her issues weren’t all she chalked them up to be. 

Maybe. 

A faint flash of light in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up at the castle wall, finding nothing but stones and empty windows. 

The distinct sound of twigs and grass under the foot was next to catch her attention. She whipped around, readying herself in a fighting stance. 

“Woah, woah!” A quiet voice called to her when Catra’s eyes focused in on the bright purple hair and sparkly residue of teleporting. 

“Shit, Sparkles,” Catra relaxed her stance back to regular standing, though her tail still swiped back and forth in the air behind her. “Almost had a heart attack.” She almost laughed until she remembered who she was talking to. 

“Sorry,” Glimmer called out, sheepish. “Why are you up?”

Catra’s brows furrowed, “Just out doing my creepy cat lady thing.” 

Glimmer’s heart started beating immensely faster. She forgot she had said that. 

“You?” Catra called. 

“... Couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah.” Catra dropped her tough act, “Me too.”

They stared out to each other for quite a while. They were taking each other in, in a new light. 

“I’m so-“

“So, how’s-“

They both blurted at the same time. 

Catra started to laugh, something of a squeaky giggle. It prompted Glimmer to join in. 

“You go first,” Glimmer stepped in closer. Just a little. 

“I was just going to ask how’s it going,” Catra didn’t step away. 

Glimmer smiled and nodded, she muddled the question in her head for a beat.

“It’s definitely going.” 

Catra huffed, “It sure is.” 

They fell back into their awkward silence. 

“So,” Catra cleared her throat, “What were you gonna say?” 

Glimmer’s body heated up again, reminded of why she was there. She felt faint, she felt like running away and pretending this was a dream. She looked up at Catra and she seemed... Patient. 

She sucked in a breath, “I’m sorry.”

Catra shifted her stance. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. I don’t think you’re a creepy cat lady,” Glimmer almost laughed at herself by the end. “I don’t why I brought it up, actually. I know you like to hang out here.”

“What? You watch me?”

Glimmer shifted, “Sometimes.”

“Now that’s creepy.” Catra smirked. 

Glimmer sighed, she was probably right. “And I’m sorry for everything else.”

Now Catra was the one to step forward. She got pretty close, actually, but didn’t dare reach out. 

Glimmer gulped at Catra’s movements. 

“Why do you hate me.”

“Why does everyone think I hate you!” Glimmer’s finger tips sparked with her magic, but she shook it away along with her rising voice. 

“Uh, ‘cuz you constantly yell at me?” Catra crossed her arms, leaning on a hip. 

“I- Okay, that’s fair,” Glimmer rubbed at a temple. “Well, I don’t hate you.”

Catra scoffed, like she didn’t believe her. It made Glimmer’s stomach sink. 

“I don’t!” She nearly shrieked. 

“Then why? What about me is just so easy to get mad at?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“I...” Glimmer tried to find anything soft in Catra’s expression, but she couldn’t. “I don’t know.”

Catra nodded, accepting this answer as the end of the conversation. She dropped her arms and spun around, continuing her pace down the path. Glimmer’s eyes welled, but she pushed it back, blinking it away. She jumped forward, grabbing Catra’s wrist. 

Catra shook her off, spinning back to face her, “What is wrong with you?”

The words Glimmer might have said fizzled in her mouth. She had no defense. “I’m sorry. For everything. A-And I... I miss you.”

The rising temperature of her chest finally radiated out of her, leaving them with a rotting feeling to dangle in the air around them. 

“Did Bow tell you to say that,” Catra’s eyebrows raised. 

“No. He did want me to talk to you though.” Glimmer rubbed at her own arm. 

“He’s been hanging out too much with Adora. She said the same thing.” 

Glimmer chuckled, but the tension quickly muffled it. 

“...Why?” Catra nearly whispered. Glimmer looked up to catch her eye, but was startled at how much closer Catra had gotten. 

“I guess... You remind me of myself.” 

Catra tilted her head, her ears flopping with her, “That’s a terrible answer.” 

Glimmer stammered before Catra cut her off. 

“But I guess you’re right.” 

Glimmer’s arm twitched, it wanted to reach out. She hesitated, but allowed herself to something for once. She had meant for it to be a tender touch, but it was more of a grasp at Catra’s hand. 

“Adora talked me through it. What I should say to you.” Catra pushed the pads of her fingers into Glimmer’s hand. 

Glimmer nodded for her to continue. 

“But I’d rather just punch you. Throw something at you. It’d be so easy,” Catra reached with her other hand to push her own wiry hair back, and Glimmer could feel her claws on around her hand tempt at her skin. “But I can’t.”

Glimmer took it in. She definitely deserved to be hit right now, that’s for sure. 

“Bow...” Glimmer sucked in the air, “Bow said I should tell you how I feel.”

“We’ve established that, yes.”

Glimmer shook her head, “How I really feel.”

Catra gave her a quizzical look. 

“I miss you.”

“You already said that.”

“Okay, then. I like you.”

...

“Bow told you to say that?” 

“He said it’s fine if I do. He said he wants to see me happy.”

“...Adora said the same.”

“...Cool.”

God, they were bad at this. 

Catra continued to rub her thumb across Glimmer’s hand. Glimmer watched her, feeling her tears sting at the backs of her eyes. She tried to stop them, but she could only try to hide them. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Catra. Catra’s arms stayed lifted in the air, her reflex of surprise well tuned. She brought them down slowly, pressing them tender into Glimmer’s back. She could feel her tears from earlier ask for release but she refused them. 

Glimmer sniffled. 

“God, you princesses are so emotional.” She teased, granting a giggle from Glimmer. 

She pulled back, wiping away the tears. 

“Catra, you have a magic alien cat that mirrors your emotions. And you have a lot of them.” 

“Shut up!” Catra shoved a palm into Glimmer’s shoulder as if to push her away, but never did let go of her waist. 

Glimmer laughed, retaliating with a shove to Catra’s arm. 

They both settled, looking across at each other. This felt right, to both of them. The constant fighting was nauseating. Tiring. It brought physical pain to deny themselves of how they actually felt for so long. But the tension was drifting along with the breeze, now. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Glimmer took a good look at Catra. She was still pretty as ever. 

Catra didn’t answer with words. She wouldn’t know how to answer that with words. Instead, she slowly dipped her head in close to invite Glimmer to continue. Glimmer smiled, closing the gap without a hesitation. 

Catra was gentle, barely anything was put into her kiss. She was gauging Glimmer. 

Glimmer felt Catra part, and hated it. Unthinking, she rushed back into her lips. 

Catra melted into this one. She was waiting for this one. She’s been waiting for this one. For months, the flashbacks of their night on the ship haunted her. But in a moment, the memory was painted over with a brighter brush. 

Glimmer ran her hands up to wrap them around Catra’s neck, the ends of her jagged hair tickled at her fingertips. Catra pulled her closer, her grip firm on her waist. 

They parted, both with heavier breaths and lighter spirits. They stayed pressing against each other’s foreheads, sharing the air between them. Glimmer pecked quickly at Catra’s nose, which crinkled up at the touch. 

“I should get back to bed. I’ve got tons of meetings tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra ran around her brain for her own excuse. “I told Adora I wouldn’t be long.” 

Glimmer nodded, slowly pulling away from the other. 

“See ya,” She smiled. 

“See ya,” Catra gave her a little wave before she popped into nothingness. 

—

Adora handed Bow twenty bucks. The moon was bright in their faces as they stood behind the window, garden in full view. 

“I told you,” He nearly whispered. 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Adora groaned. He shoved the cash into his pocket, and they both looked down. The yelling was over now, and the aftermath of a kiss was displayed in front of them. Sure, this was probably a private moment between the two hotheads, but Bow and Adora couldn’t help themselves. Everyone’s a little creepy sometimes. 

“I think they’re done now,” Bow started, then his eyes went wide. He pushed Adora’s arm, “Run!”

A bomb of glitter and suddenly, a smiling Glimmer appeared in the hall beside them. Her expression quickly shifted to something of horror at the sight of her friends in front of the window. 

“Were you two-?” She gestured to the window. 

“No?” Bow tried. 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Run, Adora!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading :D


End file.
